A Starman Story - Niiue, Larice, Giegue, and Gensokyo
by Kurzoviya
Summary: Who are these three unknowns? Follow Larice, Niiue, and Giegue in Gensokyo. You think this is a normal "gapped into Gensokyo" fanfic? Wrong... none of these three entities are human, nor youkai... Story takes place 7 years after the Severance ending of Mother: Cognitive Dissonance. We got a problem, fans: All my work on this story has been wiped. Story officially abandoned.
1. Section 0: The Prologue

A Kurzoviya Studios production...  
I proudly present to you...  
"A Starman Story: Larice, Niiue, Giegue, and Gensokyo"

* * *

 **The Prologue: Remembering the Past - Chapter Zero**

* * *

It had been seven years. Seven years since IT had happened. It had been Niiue's... and Larice's greatest victory. Seven years since Giegue had snapped out of his insanity for good. Alinivar had moved on, and so had Colonel Saturn, at least at this time. Zarbol... had been crushed in the struggle. Sad to think about, yes, but the past was the past. Larice, a Starman, and Niiue, who had a bit of a... complicated origin story, had been in contact ever since that event seven years ago, along with Giegue, who also was called 'Girvon', in a process to separate himself from his insane past. Little did these three 'alien' entities know... but their world would be turned upside down, in about 10 minutes.

* * *

 **Welcome to... THE COGNITIVE DISSONANCE PROJECT...**

* * *

 **Also, because I want to, let's add a bit of spice to my author's notes. Inspired by certain other writers.**

 **(Author's Note: So, yeah. Short, yes, but things are starting up. This story... will be updated a bit less frequently than Grand Escape To Illusion, but it'll get updated. I promise.)**  
 **(Giegue's Note: What are you talking about, turning our worlds upside down... in 10 minutes?)**  
 **(AN: You'll see, Giegue... so will your friends.)**  
 **(Niiue's Note: Weird...)**  
 **(Larice's Note: I know, right?)**

* * *

 _Also, character introductions. For people that haven't played Mother: CogDis before._

* * *

 _GIEGUE (no last name)_  
 _"Former U.C.D."_  
 _Species: "Gieeg"_

 _Giegue is... interesting, to say the least. He once called himself a "Universal Cosmic Destroyer" as his former insane self, but no longer. Returning to sanity 7 years before this story begins, he's pretty normal, despite his origins._

 _Giegue's Interactions:_

 _Niiue: Identical twin._  
 _Larice: Good friend._


	2. Sec 1-A: The Starman Inside of Illusion

**AN: Let's return to our story, shall we?**  
 **GN/NN/LN: ...**  
 **AN: Let's go, people!**

* * *

 **Section 1A - A Starman Inside the Illusion**

* * *

"So, what's been going on, Giegue?" Larice asked Giegue. "Nothing much, how about you, Larice?" Giegue responded. "Nothing's been going on here, either." Niiue walked into the room. "Hey Larice. Hey Gieeg." "For the last time, stop calling me that!" Giegue complained. "...Just messin with ya." Larice, behind his metal exterior, chuckled under his breath, continuing to watch the two. All this, until something strange occurred, strange, even for a Starman. All three entities dropped under the ground, into a strange purple "gap". "Larice, grab my hand!" Larice quickly obliged. Eventually, after a good while, they left the strange world with eyeballs, and landed on solid ground.

"That was craz- wait." "Wait, what is it, Giegue?" "Where are we?" "Good question. Wait, I found a paper." "What's it say?" "Apparently, we're in some place called 'Gensokyo'. So-called 'land of illusions.'" "Not very helpful." Giegue then saw a flash of red, then a flash of white, and then finally, a bright white beam. "Niiue!" "What is it, Giegue? What did you find?" "I saw a bright light beam. Maybe somebody over there," Giegue pointing to the west as he said this, "could help us." "Well, it's better than nothing. Right?" "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

About 1 minute later...

* * *

"You sure you saw a beam, Giegue?" "Larice, I'm sure." A person walked up to the group of three. "Hello?" "...Oh. Sorry." "Who are you, a youkai?" "Excuse me, what? What the heck is a youkai?" "You sure about that? I could spark ya if I wanted to, ze." "We just showed up here. I don't know what a 'youkai' is." "So, I'm correct in assuming you three are outsiders?" "...Yes...?" "Good. Name's Marisa Kirisame. Yours?" "Larice. 'Ghost' of Starman." "Giegue. Former U.C.D." "What does that stand for, ze?" "...You don't want to know, OK?" "..." "Niiue. Twin of Giegue, except... with better emotions, I guess. I'll explain later." "I see. Follow me."

All four looked at each other, Larice sat on a nearby floating broom, Marisa in front, the others flying on their own power. Eventually, all four got to a place that Marisa only called "Hakurei". **"REIIIII-MOOO!"** "...What." A voice could be heard from inside the building. "More outsiders..." "Don't feel like it..." "They're not human... and I don't think they're youkai either..." "I'll be right out!" A person came out of the building shortly afterward.

"...Welcome to the Hakurei Shrine. Follow me." And they all did so... "So... who are you?" "Giegue." "Niiue." "Larice." "...but, who are you exactly?" "Well... Niiue will explain much better than I can." "I'm a Starman. Robot... beings." "Niiue. Like Giegue over there said, I'll explain. So... basically, me and Giegue are one and the same. That's all there is to it. We... we don't want to merge, either." "...OK. Oh, before I forget, we have magic." "We're used to that. Psychic powers enough?" "I suppose... but we'll have to transfer your attacks into a spell card format." "I'll try..."

* * *

 **AN: So, that concludes Section 1A. Next we will have 1B, and then we will start 2A, with the introduction of a certain... rival, at least to Reimu, and one that Marisa has known for a long while... After that, 2B, and fourth, 2C, where we will look at how both the disappearance of Niiue and Giegue have changed things, and also how the three outsiders have changed Gensokyo as a whole.**  
 **Reimu's Note: ...Interesting.**  
 **Marisa's Note: ...Da-ze.**  
 **NN: ...Quite the experience we have had, no?**  
 **GN: ...Agreed.**  
 **LN: Yeah.**  
 **Unknown Note: It is almost time... for me to return... it is time for the seal to be broken...**  
 **MN: Hmm?**  
 **GN: ... this world is crazy, am I right?**


	3. Section 1-B: So This is Bullet Hell?

**Section 1-B: So This is Bullet Hell...**

* * *

 _AN: Well, time to return to Starman Story. Also, if you could suggest a better name for this story, shoot me a PM if you'd like. Thanks._

 _RN/LN/MN/GN: What's a 'PM'?_  
 _AN: Nope, not gonna break it again._  
 _NN: Break what?_  
 _AN: ...Go, just go..._  
 _?: I will return... Little Reimu... watch for me... I will return..._  
 _RN: What the heck? Who are you?_

* * *

"So, who wants to go first?" "I suppose I'll go first, seeing as I have the most dynamic powers out of the three of us." "...OK, follow me to the backyard." "Okay." "So... what attacks did you normally use in the past?" "...Numerous attacks." "...well, most, if not all, of these attacks... they won't work in Gensokyo..." Reimu spoke softly, and Niiue simply responded, "Why?" Reimu then explained the problem with most of his attacks. "Well, there's a few guidelines to the attacks of this world. What I meant by 'transfer' was to make the attacks that DID fall in line with the spell card rules into spell cards." "...And, why are my attacks a problem with these 'spell card rules?'" "Well, all your attacks won't work with the system... even if you learned the attack, you wouldn't be able to use it, it would just blow up in your face." "...I see. So, where do I go from here?" Niiue calmly replied. "Well, you'll have to make new attacks for this world." "And that entails?" "Things. OK, listen... imagine a small ball of energy in front of you..." "Okay..." Eventually, Niiue was able to create a 'danmaku' ball.

Giegue's attempts at making 'danmaku' balls were similar to the attempts of Niiue. Larice could not make the 'danmaku', but there was one ability that was able to be carried over to Gensokyo, his laser, although weak, was something, Larice conceded. Meanwhile, while Larice was trying to create danmaku, Niiue and Giegue were having a conversation. "So, how was it, Niiue?" "Hard, I'll give this danmaku thing that." "Oh, yeah... I wanted to tell you something." "What?" "I've been hearing a voice ever since I got to this place, it's faint, but it's been saying a few things..." "Like what?" "Of what I could piece together, the voice was saying something along the lines of 'archmage' and 'Hakurei line', if I remember correctly." "...Weird." And so, they sat and waited for Larice's return.

* * *

"Ugh... I understand the problem with the others seeing me there... I am what I am..." No response. "But why did you HAVE to do it... Reimu?" Still, no response. In a picture frame, there were four individuals... two humans... and two youkai... the first human, the person could remember her name, it was Reimu Hakurei... the second human, she was one well known to the person, her name was Marisa Kirisame... the first youkai, they were good friends... but of what the person had seen in the past years... she had changed, she was not the youkai that she used to be, the person knew this youkai as Yuka Kazami... the second youkai... the person knew this one... as herself... her name... was Mima Hakurei...

* * *

The door was pushed open, and Suika Ibuki entered the shrine. "I'm home... what's going- wait, who are you two?" "We could ask the same question of you..." "Name's Suika... resident oni." "I'm Giegue, and the one over there is Niiue." "Where'd Reimu go?" "Oh, her? She's trying to teach my friend Larice this danmaku thing." "I see."

* * *

 _AN - ...and there goes section 1B... next up will be section 2A... So, recap? Danmaku, more danmaku, Mima intermission, Suika._

 _Mima's Note - ...I will return..._  
 _MarN - Huh?_  
 _Suika's Note - Yeah... more -hic- people, yay!_  
 _AN/MarN/RN: Go home Suika, you're drunk._  
 _SN: But... I am -hic- home!_

* * *

 ** _Character Introductions: Larice Kyonchu (last name is... not official)_**  
 ** _Species: Starman (Ghost)_**

 ** _Larice Kyonchu is a starman, he helped knock Giegue out of his insanity, getting a new 'shell' in the process of doing so._**

 ** _Larice's interactions so far..._**  
 ** _(not including the ones from Giegue's section...)_**  
 ** _Reimu H: Neutral_**  
 ** _Marisa K: Neutral_**  
 ** _Suika I: Unknown_**  
 ** _Mima H: Unknown_**


	4. Section 2: Spring's Doki Doki Panic

END SECTION ONE... WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE?

[yes]

NOW SAVING... PLEASE DO NOT CLOSE THE TAB...

SAVING COMPLETE!

* * *

AN: Well, we went through Section 1 with only a little bit of difficulty. Let's try Section 2...

MiN: Let's get going...

AN: Now... send the beams forward!

Section TWO: Somehow Alive, Doki Doki Panic...

* * *

"Okay... almost there... one more push... and I'll be out... One... two... three!" Mima pushed against the barrier that sealed her in the box once again. Usually, she would be pushed back into the box, but this time, Mima went through the barrier, although in a... different state. She was launched from the box, hit the ground, skidded along the ground, creating plenty of friction, until she stopped just short of a bookcase. "Ow. That kinda hurt." Mima commented, as she looked herself over. "Okay... that's weird. I'm... alive again." Mima then stood back up, and walked around the room that she found herself in, looking for an exit.

* * *

"Done. I'll be using my beam to attack, it works with the system." Larice walked back into the main room, telling Giegue and Niiue of what happened. "Great!" Niiue responded. "Hold on," Reimu announced, pausing before continuing. "I feel... some sort of power not unlike my own, coming from somewhere in this place." "What do you mean, power?" Giegue questioned. "Well, I'll explain later." Reimu pushed the question to the side. "Point made." Suika commented. "Okay... I feel it... Wherever the power is coming from, it's moving around." Reimu commented.

* * *

"Yes! I found an exit." Mima cheered quietly, before opening the door to the storage room that she was in. Mima entered a short hallway, and approached the door to the main room. "Here goes..." Mima told herself, and she slowly opened the door to the main room.

* * *

The door creaked open. "Who is it?" Reimu threatened, pointing her gohei at the opening door. "Surely you remember me, Reimu? Marisa should know..." The unknown person said, as Marisa entered the main room. "What do you mean, I should know?" The unknown person entered the main room. She wore blue, with green under the blue, had a dark blue hat, not unlike Marisa's, but with a faded sun on the front, and a gray staff with a crescent moon on its end. "Is it really you? Mima?" Marisa asked the figure. "Well, I am Mima, but... well... I'm a shadow of what I used to be. For one, I don't really have any objections to what you're doing anymore, Reimu." Mima responded. "Okay, and?" Reimu continued to doubt Mima. "Second of all, I think I'm back to being human again." Reimu slowly lowered her gohei in response to the explanation. "I still don't entirely trust you, Mima... but I suppose it's worth a try."

"What do we do now?" Larice asked Reimu. "Well... I don't know." Reimu responded. "It's been a long day, hasn't it, ze?" Marisa said in response to Reimu. "Sure has." Giegue said.

* * *

The next morning - March 23rd.

* * *

"So, what's going on today?" Niiue asked. "Not much." Reimu replied. "We've got the Spring Festival coming up in a few weeks, so... get ready for that." Suika announced. "Duly noted."

* * *

(AN: We skip ahead... 3 weeks ahead. Okay?)

* * *

3 weeks later... April 6th...

* * *

"Welcome to the Gensokyo Spring Festival! Enjoy your time, talk with people, have a good time!" Reimu announced, before exiting the front yard of the shrine. The Spring Festival had begun, the biggest annual festival in Gensokyo. Many, many people had come, from all over Gensokyo. Even Parsee was there, by way of getting a day off from guarding the bridge to the underground.

* * *

"There. Everybody's there. People will remember... don't forget about us... ever again!" A mysterious person shouted, after creating an invisible portal, and blocking off magic from going through the portal, separating the people at the festival from their powers, and their magic, when they left. "Rika, no need for shouting..." Another person told Rika. "I know, let me do this, Sumireko."

* * *

The festival was all fun and games, the sake was dished out, there was the usual occurrences of the annual festival. The only thing... people began to notice that people were disappearing once they exited. "...Huh? People are disappearing!" Some panic began to spread, and people began to run for the exits, even though they knew that people were disappearing once they left the shrine. Both the trio of outsiders, as well as the bridge princess Parsee, were oblivious to this fact, and stayed put in the shrine's area. "Mima, Marisa?" "Yeah?" "People are going missing once they leave this place... sure looks like an incident to me... you two ready?" "I guess so..." "Ready, ze!" "Then... let's go!" The only normal way out was through the main exit, so they were forced to exit using the same one that people were disappearing from. Reimu, Marisa, and Mima disappeared as well.

"Huh? Where did everybody go?" "Something... something's wrong!" Giegue shouted, feeling something off with the magic field at the shrine. "What's wrong?" "Something's wrong with the magic field!" "...That... doesn't sound good." "I noticed that everybody just left... even Reimu." "...That's not normal, you think it's another one of those incidents?" "Could be..." A fourth person then walked up to the three in conversation, noticing the talk about how everyone seemed to be gone. "...Yeah... everybody... just left." "...Who are you?" "...me? My name is Parsee."

"Hey, I found a paper over here!" "What does it say?" "It says... no, you, you read it." Larice said, and gave the paper to Parsee. "Ok, here is what it says... 'To: any remaining people at the shrine... from: Yukari-'" "Okay, this seems important..." Giegue interrupted. "I know that, let me read it... 'I'm sorry to say that I can't help you... because I'm trapped, and because Reimu seems to be trapped as well, you're on a real bad time limit... you've got 21 days to find us before the barrier dissolves, and Gensokyo is destroyed...'" "Well, how about that, we only have THREE whole WEEKS to find Yukari and Reimu... great, just great."

* * *

(AN: We're on a time limit, we don't know where to go from here! Rika? Sumireko? Huh?)


	5. FINAL UPDATE: End of a Starman Story

Aut/N: Well, we have quite the problem...  
Med/N: What problem?  
Aut/N: This story... is no more.  
Gie/N: Good riddance. This story was really... bad?

[FINAL] UPDATE [...]

We have quite the problem. I have lost all previous work on "A Starman Story", including the (at-the-time) current chapter. I'm permanently cancelling the story. Sorry for the inconvenience...

[END OF STORY]

[NO PLOT RECAP AVAILABLE] 


End file.
